The Blues Brothers
by Monkey Butt Passion
Summary: How do Sam and Dean survive a high school talent show? Pre-series. Give it a chance. You won't regret it. This'll make you laugh.


**Supernatural Passion: Howdy. **

_Kingofrock1973: How are all ya'll?_

**SP: I hope you're all doin' all right. And we're glad that you've decided to read one of our stories.**

_K1973:God have mercy on your souls. J seriously though, we're not responsible for any loss of brain cells while readin' this. _

**SP: Yeah. You know K1973, we should make them sign those disclosure formy things like the ones they make you sign at the hospital. 'In the event of injury or death… We are at no fault.'**

_K1973:That might be a good idea, add paper cuts to that and we'll be good. We wouldn't want to get in trouble for them hurting themselves while signing away their souls…I mean waver._

**SP: Uh…. Yeah… Okay… I think the souls thing will have to be your department… Anyway… We're happy that you chose to read one of our one-shots… I gotta warn ya'll though… Our one-shots can get pretty out there… After all… It is us and we're pretty out there.**

_K1973: Like was way out there. We vacation on Pluto. But anyway, standard disclaimer applies, we don't own any of the characters._

**SP: Right… And we don't own the Blues Brothers either… That's, obviously, where we got the idea for this story.**

_K1973: Enjoy. _

* * *

Dean was pissed.

Beyond pissed.

He wasn't sure there were words to describe what he was feeling as he sat in the school auditorium.

He still couldn't believe that his dad was making him do this. All because of some damn prank.

It was a glorious prank. Really one for the books.

But Dad hadn't seen it that way. He'd been furious.

And now he was stuck in this stinky ass auditorium for the next three weeks so that he and Sammy could practice.

For the damn school talent show.

It wasn't even as if either of them actually had a talent. Unless you counted killing supernatural beings as a talent. Dean was pretty sure that wasn't exactly what the principle had in mind when he came up with this punishment.

The prank hadn't even been that bad. Ok, sure. So he and Sam might have scared the entire student body and for a moment it was possible they made the principle assume there was a dead body hanging from the rafters. Brilliant prank? Yes. Worthy of this torture? Not even close.

Slumping back in his seat, Dean glared at the most recent group of kids practicing their performance for the show.

He was interrupted from this fascinating pass time when his younger brother collapsed in the chair next to him with a loud sigh. Great. An hour into this hell and Sam was already sighing. It was going to be a long three weeks.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Sam muttered.

"Oh shut up." Dean was not in the mood. It hadn't been a bad idea. It had been a great one. He just hadn't thought it completely through, that's all.

Next to him Sam winced as the boy on stage hit a note no male should be able to hit. "You know," he said staring at the stage in horror, "we need to come up with something to do. Dad's serious about this."

Yeah Dean knew that, that was the problem. It wouldn't be so bad if the principle hadn't called their dad. John was so pissed he was actually going to come and see the talent show. What made it even worse, Joshua and Caleb were going to be there.

With a groan Dean's head fell back against the chair behind him.

For a few minutes the brothers sat in silence. When a boy on stage tried an Elvis impersonation however, Dean sat up excited.

"Hey we could do that."

"Do what?" Sam asked confused.

"That." Dean waved vaguely at the stage as he stood up.

Sam frowned looking from the stage to his brother. "You want to do that?"

"No, well not exactly. Just come on."

"Um." Even more confused then ever Sam followed his brother out of the room. He had the feeling he wasn't going to like what his brother had in mind.

"I refuse to do this."

"Sam."

"No, this is stupid. Josh and Cal will never let us live this down."

"You were fine with it two days ago!"

"Yeah, well now I'm changing my mind! And besides, my tie is itchy."

Dean just rolled his eyes and walked off leaving Sam to glare after him.

Ok, so maybe two days ago this had seemed like a good idea. Sam thought it had even sounded a little fun. But that was before it had completely sunk that his dad and his friends were going to watch. His dad never came to any school sponsored events when Sam wanted him to. Oh no, but for this? Of course John Winchester was going to show up.

Sam supposed it was mostly his fault. After all, he should know by this point that any idea his older brother came up with was destined to fail. And hanging a fake body from the rafters in the middle of a school assembly was probably worse then normal.

Sam should have known not to go along. Oh well, hindsight was a bitch after all.

"Ok everyone, five minutes to show time!"

Sam winced at the shout. He couldn't believe he was doing this. His brother had to be on drugs or something! Why couldn't they just tell crappy jokes like normal kids with no talent?

Promising himself that he would never stay up late watching movies with Dean again, Sam lined up behind a girl wearing a magic cape and holding a rabbit. Next to him his older brother flashed him a grin.

_He's enjoying this. The good for nothing bastard is actually enjoying this!_ Sam thought trying to decide if he was more pissed or amused at his brother.

Amusing himself with thoughts of fratricide Sam made sure his sunglasses were in place.

_Alright here we go._ Sam took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he and his brother were next. Promising himself that he really would kill Dean when this was over, he stepped out onto the stage.

John sat in the back of the high school auditorium, waiting for the principal to announce that his two boys were on next and trying to ignore Josh and Caleb's bickering.

"Would you two shut up already?"

The younger of the two brothers, Caleb, was the one who answered. "Come on, John. Have you been paying attention to some of these acts. They suck. Making fun of them is the only way to make it through alive."

Josh snickered. "I just want Sam and Dean to come on. I can't wait to see what they're going to do."

John smiled. "Embarrass themselves." Now normally John wouldn't want to embarrass his kids. He wasn't that cruel.

But this time they had gone to far.

Faking a dead body in the rafters of the school.

A small part of John had to admit that it was a pretty good prank. But that didn't matter. They couldn't go around doing thinks like this.

And the principal had been right. This was a good punishment for the two of them.

And John couldn't wait until the two younger Winchesters got out on that stage.

He heard Caleb mutter, "Glad he's not our dad," before Principal Tuttleton came back on stage.

"All right. That was Joey Michaels doing his rendition of Britney Spear's Hit Me Baby One More Time. Let's hear it for him."

Very little applause was heard.

The man on stage cleared his throat before continuing. "Next up, we have two brothers, Dean and…" Something off stage got his attention. "Sorry. They have been asked to be introduced as Jake and Elwood. So here they are. The musical duo of Jake and Elwood!"

Music with a nice R&B beat to it started to play as two figures walked out on stage. One of them was much taller than the other with legs about as bowed as they could be.

"You have got to be kidding me."

John was astonished. He just couldn't believe that his boys were doing _this_.

Dean walked up to one of the mikes on stage and started singing while Sam danced around on scrawny legs that were beginning to look as if they were too long for his body.

The crowd packed into the tiny 'theater' began to clap along to the beat and John fumed.

"Damn."

Josh turned to him. "What's wrong with you?"

As John glared over at the other man, Caleb answered for him. "He wanted them to embarrass themselves. Which, of course they are. But they're up there like 'embarrassment: yay'. Not like 'embarrassment: ugh'. Which is what John here was going for."

Both John and Josh looked at the younger man incredulously.

Caleb shrugged, never taking his eyes off of the stage. "It's true."

The other two men turned their attention back to the stage, though Josh had a little trouble taking his eyes off of his younger brother.

Shaking his head, he did look back up at 'Jake' and 'Elwood'.

And he was not disappointed.

Both of them were now dancing, legs and arms thrashing around wildly as they moved around the stage.

When they got to the far edge of the stage, they both stopped and waved right at John.

Then, just as quickly as they stopped, they were moving again.

The two moved all around that stage, stomping and flailing about, and actually looking like they were having fun.

This plan had definitely blown up in John's face.

And if he hadn't known before, he knew it without a doubt when his two sons grabbed one another and literally waltzed off the stage as the last few notes of the song faded away.

* * *

_K1973: Um, yeah, ok so you guys read that…I don't think there's really anything else for us to add. It was…interesting. _

**SP: Yeah.. It sure was… Hope you guys liked it… And don't forget to review**

_K1973:Please? _

**SP: I guess that's it… Hope you'll read more of our stories… Until then… See ya around**


End file.
